


Welcome Home

by Kalira



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Prompt Fic, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Diaval flies home to his Mistress after a mission has kept him away.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anon Mousie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anon+Mousie).



> Written for a Mousie's request on Tumblr - it was open-ended, simply "welcome home" for . . . any of my fandoms.
> 
> Prompt is [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/160229927294/i-stalked-your-blog-and-ao3-and-im-still).

Diaval let out a loud kraa as he wheeled over the border into the Moors, tired wings aching a little from his long flight. He could have driven himself a little less fiercely, taken an extra night of rest and arrived tomorrow - Maleficent was not expecting him on a precise date - but he was longing for home.

He watched for his Mistress as he flew, but there was no huge, graceful shadow of Maleficent’s powerful wings - not within his sight, anyway; Maleficent often flew far above the clouds. Diaval knew she was close now, all the same. He would soon be home - returning to his place, ever with his Mistress.

His loud cries were raucous and joyous as he tumbled through the air, looping in broad circles as he looked for Maleficent, though he was steadily heading towards the great tree that held her nest, and his. Faeries and other creatures below recognised him - there were no other ravens in this part of the Moors; few enough who dared nest in the Moors at all, when Diaval roamed its breadth and length with his Mistress - and some called greetings to him or waved.

Diaval occasionally flipped a wing or called a greeting in response to them, and once dipped low enough to skim his claws along the upper reaches of one of the Tree Warriors. He roared in return, but it was a friendly sound, for all its . . . intensity.

He finally found the dark figure of his Mistress just where he had sought her, in the tall tree, growing on the tall cliff, which was their home. She appeared to be sleeping in the curve of one broad bough amongst the highest branches, her head tipped back and her folded wings arranged carefully on either side of her.

Diaval swooped in, riding the air currents that rebounded off the side of the cliff to bring him up even higher, and then down again, circling in close. As Diaval flew lower, Maleficent opened her eyes. Her great wings stirred gently and her bright mouth curved into a sharp smile.

“Diaval.” she purred, arching her back against the branch upon which she lay.

Diaval flew in, diving in a graceful arc that was a little steeper than it would have been if he were not so tired. He landed not-too-roughly against Maleficent’s body, his legs folding and his feathered breast resting against her breastbone. Her hands came up, cradling Diaval to her chest, and his wings splayed across her shoulders.

Maleficent’s elegant fingers ruffled his feathers, stroking gently, and Diaval let out a low, rolling kraa. Her nails scratched with knowing delicacy at the thin skin beneath his feathers, at the base of his neck and above his wings.

“Welcome home, my clever one.” Maleficent murmured, stroking down his back with the flat of one hand. “You’ve flown hard on your way back to me. Is all well?” she asked.

Diaval huffed and croaked a response, shifting and drawing his wings up to fold neatly against his body instead of spread wide across hers. Diaval had flown hard, yes, but driven only by his own desire to return, no malice or injury had sped his flight.

He didn’t move to lift himself away from his Mistress, only nestled more comfortably against her breast, and she held him welcomingly close. “Good.” she murmured with a pleased hum. She stroked his head with a light touch, then continued the caress in broader strokes down over his wings.

As he nearly melted under her touch, she slid into gently preening his feathers with deft nudges of her long fingers.

As she stroked and neatened his slightly travel-worn, disarranged feathers, Diaval dozed lazily, soaking up the warmth from his Mistress’ body. He would need to give her his report - it was why he had been sent away, to explore the neighbouring kingdom on both wings and human feet; to eavesdrop at the castle to determine what reception an ambassador from Aurora might receive - but it wasn’t urgent, and Maleficent didn’t seem impatient for the news he had brought.

She simply cradled Diaval where he rested against her, where he could feel the slow, steady beat of her heart beneath him in counterpoint to the soft strokes of her hand.

“I’ve missed you, my clever one.” Maleficent murmured, and Diaval ruffled his feathers up, pleased. He returned the sentiment with a quiet, affectionate warble.

There _had_ been a reason spurring Diaval’s swift return, after all, even if not one so simple or so harsh as a threat. Maleficent chuckled, warm and fond, and brushed the pad of her thumb against his beak and down the length of his throat.

Diaval warbled again, resettling his wings and fluffing his feathers, cuddling into his Mistress’ touch as she crooned.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 'may be crazy May' project.
> 
> I'm still accepting requests on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/), come drop me a line if you like.


End file.
